An electrical socket such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,080 receives an electronic package having electrical leads extending in a pin grid array. The electrical leads are insertable into cavities in a cover of the socket with a zero insertion force. The socket has a cam mechanism which is operable to move the socket cover laterally, whereby the leads of the electronic package are frictionally engaged with terminals of the socket. The frictional engagement of the leads with the terminals secures the electronic package against withdrawal from the socket.
Typically, a heat sink is mounted on the electronic package and is fastened to the package by a clip device. Thus, the frictional force of the terminals acting on the leads must be sufficient to secure both the electronic package and the heat sink against withdrawal from the socket. Heretofore, the available frictional force has been sufficient to retain both the electronic package and the heat sink on the socket.
Technological demands are resulting in the electronic packages becoming ever more complex, thereby consuming greater amounts of power and generating greater amounts of heat. The heat sinks necessary to dissipate this heat are becoming increasingly massive to the point where the frictional force between the leads and the terminals is insufficient to reliably secure the electronic package and its associated heat sink to the socket.
There is a need for an improved device for retaining the heat sink to the socket. The present invention provides a retention device in the form of a resilient clip which spans the heat sink and engages with ledges on the socket to securely fasten the heat sink and electronic package to the socket.